We'd Have Everything
by MayPeX
Summary: Earth is under siege... Icarus Bane is tasked to find Shepard to help repel the Reaper invasion. This won't be easy though. He must gain her trust and gain the support of the galaxy. His adventure will take him across the galaxy meet someone special...
1. The Red Letter Day

**We'd Have Everything**

Chapter 1: That Red Letter Day

I been sitting here waiting. I'm not sure how long for but it felt like hours had gone past. The area around me was dark, a patch of light where I was sitting illuminated a small area that surrounded me. I felt like I should get up and venture into the unknown, but my instincts as a soldier told me to stay put and wait it out. This was nuts, where was everyone? I sighed to myself and stood up where I was. Just when I was going to call out I heard a sound. Agitated by this I could feel myself tensing up, where was it coming from? The sound got louder and was occurring much more frequently. It sounded like foot steps but where from? What direction? The source of the sound was getting close and the ground beneath me shock slightly. It never did that before, something bad must be happening.

My fists began to curl together, I was starting to feel my adrenaline slowly kick in as the floor rumbled again, the light above me also began to flicker every now and then. I could start to identify where the foot steps where coming from and readied myself for what was to come. I waited, another rumble this time more viscous. I stared into the unknown ahead of me, I could start making out a figure moving quickly towards me. It was human in shape, female with a slender-like build. As the figure got close I could start making out the facial features, tied back blonde pony tail, blue eyes. This can't be who I think it is, is it?

"Ada?" I sounded surprised, almost like I didn't want to see her but it eased me slightly. Lowering my guard she rushed over and grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Wake up!" She shouted at me. I was completely thrown by her reaction. "Ada I am awake what's wrong?" responded expressing myself. However this took no effects and she still shook me. There was another rumble, getting much stronger than before. I could now start to hear other voices as well, it sounded panicked and disorderly, like there was an emergency. "Icarus you have to wake up!" I could hear the panic in her voice. "I am awake what's wrong!" I yelled back. Her facial expression was of a worried looked. Things then started to get blurry and fade to black. "Ada!"

It then became apparent to me as my eyes shot open to the realisation that engulfed me. "Bloody well get up, we have to go now!" She didn't sound at all pleasant, her southern London accent rasped into my ear. I felt almost dragged out the cot as I tried to gain balance from her force. She loosened her grip as I steadied myself and corrected my footing. "What's happening?" I questioned above the noise of racket out in the hall way. It felt almost silly but it had to be asked.

"Were under siege Christ sakes!" Was the reply I got from her, almost moody. My first thought was protection, I tried to rush over to the lockers in the room where some of the other lads were gearing up but Ada stopped me by gripping my wrist. "There's no time we have to leave now." She told me with a serious tone. "Take this." She handed me a Lancer Assault Rifle, the standard issue for Alliance Military. Crappy stock equipment, but it got the job done despite the budget. I checked the weapons clip usage, 40 rounds. Fresh thermal clip but will it last? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion within the barracks. "Ready." I stated, Ada nodded and headed to the door leading to the hall way, I followed close behind her.

As we entered the hallway there were others who were half dressed in armour. It was chaos in here, no sense of control. What the hell is going on outside? Ada shot off down the hallway, I closed in behind her and kept up the pace. I felt naked without my suit, but I wasn't alone, some others also haven't had the time to change. This must be desperate...

"We got to get to the Makos." I could head Ada shouting back at me. But why the rush? If were going to counter attack the enemy on Earth why risk the rush of under equipped soldiers? Too many questions at this time! We turned some more corners and approached the opening of the Mako depot. There were several Makos lined up next to each other, the depots door were starting to open as another explosion follow this time it was on the roof creating a hole as debris of a gunship flung into the room. Luckily we weren't close to the destruction but I caught a glimpse of a poor sod that got crushed under the wreckage. What a bloody wicked way to go...

I felt an impact on my shoulder, I turned and saw Ada giving me a death glare. "We can mourn our losses later, we have to leave Icarus!" She was right, whatever it is we aren't prepared to take the fight to them yet. The bastards will get a kicking later.

We headed to one of the Makos where a Sergeant was hanging outside the side of the Mako hauling in troops. "Get in and get strapped!" He called as we poured into the Mako taking a seat in the cramped hold. I managed to get a seat next to Ada, we were positioned roughly in the middle of the crowd. I took a quick look round at the face that appeared before me. Men and women of the Regiment, the Coldstream, Her Majesty's Guards. We all have had our fair share of Alliance service in grittiest battles. Though some of them knew something the others didn't. There was a sense of worry in the Mako and Ada was one of the few in here to share it. She gripped my hand when another explosion was heard. I couldn't think of what to say but let her be.

The Sergeant retreated into the Mako as the last of the few lads crawled in. He sat himself at the exist of the carrier. The doors sealed shut. "Get this heap of junk rolling driver." The Sergeant rasped. There was a jerk as the Mako began to roll. We had no idea where we were going until the Sergeant spoke up. "Listen up Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm not going to repeat myself." He called down to all of us. The Sergeant kept a stern face to maintain the morale of some of the lads here. If he couldn't control us, no one would.

"Before we lost contact we received word that our attacks are known as Reapers." The Sergeant stressed the last word. This was some dismissed claim done by the council of some sorts. I wasn't sure, politics didn't really interest me. The word Reapers shook some of the life out of the fellows here. "This all seems far fetched but we have limited options right now." The Sergeant continued, rumbles could be heard outside the Mako as well as over head gunships. This was a bigger scale than I thought, could this be an invasion? "How could we not have seen this coming?" I asked. There were turns of heads facing me, a moment passed before the Sergeant spoke up. "They didn't come through the mass relay system, it's they just appeared."

How? Why? There were so many things to ask but this was the time. There was mutter from the driver in the front. I couldn't make out the words, but the Sergeants head turn was enough to prove it was related to him. I turned my attention to Ada who had been awfully quiet. "How you holding up?" I asked her. She looked at me and gave a weak smile, she released her grip from my hand. "I'm okay, just surprised." It wasn't much from her but it was enough to put me to ease. "When we get out of this, remind me to take to you visit my family." I told her with some enthusiasm. She abruptly let out a laugh. "You make it sound let were together." She sheepishly replied. It nearly did sound like didn't it? It was silly thinking really, I mean sure it might be a great idea. No! That's stupid to think like that! Ada Wicket was my friend, a very good one at that. I couldn't trade out friendship for something more. We only had each other in this harsh place, I'm not prepared to throw it away for a temperamental moment of ecstasy which could fade away.

The rumbling outside continued at random intervals some rougher than others. There was shout from the driver and rapid gunfire was heard coming from our Mako. Did this mean there's ground forces already that have landed? After some burst the remarkable 155m mass accelerator cannon kicked off a punch at something. "Make yourselves ready, were approaching Gatwick Starport and are expecting company." The formidable Sergeant called out. But one thing questioned me, why the half arsed effort in equipping the troops?

Other gunfire were heard as we got closer to where we are going. Then there was a explosion and jolt in the Mako shifting the vehicles angle to swerve to the right giving everyone including me a shock. As we maintain control there was an uneven balance in the vehicle. One of the rear tires could have been blown off. "Kinetic barriers are down, we lost our rear wheel!" The driver cried. Things were getting tense already, the pressure was building up. The Sergeant once more spoke up. "Once we are there wait outside, I will give you the details there." Why couldn't he tell us now?

The Mako came to a stop, the doors slid up and a chorus of belts being unstrapped could be heard. We piled out the Mako quickly and formed a semi circle outside. As I stepped outside the Mako I noticed we parked ourselves outside the North Terminal of Gatwick. This is an area of importance I guess it's a attempt to protect the runway to allow further reinforcements. However, this was not the case for some. "As we have little options available, we can't make our efforts here go to waste." Our Sergeant stated. "Some of you have been chosen to leave Earth in the prepared shuttles stationed here in Gatwick." This is odd, some of us are going to run and let the others die? There was an instant array of noise coming from everyone's mouths but we settled down quickly. "Do not argue, do not question, if you are called out you get out of here!" The Sergeant shouted down. "Rebecca, Sam, Ray, Scott, Jessica, Ruby, Icarus..." My name was called. I snapped my head to Ada who wasn't pleased about the result. "No I can't do this, I can't leave you!" I shouted. Ada trembled with her words, she was struggling to say what ever she wanted to say. We were rudely interrupted by the Sergeant. "Icarus there's no time to fuck about, get out of here and find Shepard!" Shepard? That name. The saviour of the Citadel. I tried to retaliate with my own words. "Send someone else, I better off here sir!" However I couldn't play the right cards. "Your not dressed for this and you were chosen to do this should such an event arise, it's your chance to be the saviour of Earth!" God damn it! How can I just leave these soldiers my brother in arms to fight against the unknown while I go on a goose chase! "At what cost sir." I expressed. He shook his head and shoved me away from the scene. "Get going, I hate it as much as you do!" He called out. I took my last look towards Ada. "I'll come back for you, I promise!" I promised her. I turned at made my way with the fellow comrades. I heard Ada shout something back. "I..." Damn it! That's all I got, there's no time to go back for Chinese Whispers.

We navigated our way through the terminal, there were still civilians here and security trying to take hold of the situation. Again I checked my rifle to make sure it didn't accidently ejected the thermal clip. Luckily it didn't and just as well. There was gunfire heard coming from the reception points in the terminal, a choir of screams and shouts erupted. I could here some of my comrades shout and point towards the direction of the gunfire. We moved across the scene to try and evade but provide some assistance where possible. We approached the first check point where we see some security staff opening fire upon an unknown target. "We have to punch through!" One of fellow comrades shouted.

I positioned myself by one of the checkpoints and heard the oncoming and out going fire. I peered my head round the corner and saw the enemy ahead of us. They looked almost insect like with four piecing eyes. I then heard a scream of pain behind me, a sister in arms had been hit in the shoulder and put her out of action. Checking my rifle one last time I moved out of cover and took aim at a lone wolf advancing on us. I squeezed the trigger and felt the gun kick into my shoulder several times. The target was downed but was still shooting back, this time at me. I quickly shifted myself back behind the checkpoint. Someone else finished off the scum on the floor. Looking at my rifle I depleted 13 of available shots before switching thermal clips.

The fire fight was over before I had the chance to let off another load. I turned to my comrades as they signalled to move on. Hopefully we won't encounter another engagement.

We managed to make our way down to the arrival department of the starport. It was deserted. I heard some groans behind me, I turned back and saw our wounded sister being supported by our brother. "Were nearly there." I encouraged the women. She coughed and smiled back. "Ain't no bastard going to stop me that easily." I chuckled at her remark and continued onwards following the sheep.

We approached a maintenance door and held up just outside to catch our breath and check on ammo. Thankfully some of us came equip in gear and supplies. There was a volley of panting between us all. "I'm out got a spare mag?" That was an old word. The term Mag died out after the conventional use of fire arms back in the day. "Yeah don't waste it." As one of our guys passed around some clips. I took a look around the seven of us. "We aren't far now, just through here and across the stretch of open ground and we'll be home free." One of the women said, I think her name is Rubella? Ruby? Yeah that one. "How do you know they'll be there?" I said in question. It catches the others off guard, what if they weren't there? What if they were taken already, or even destroyed. "There's one way to find out, ready everyone?" She replied, there were a wave of nodding heads. We pressed ourselves against the wall as one of our guys took his place in front of the maintenance door and used his omni-tool to open the door. We poured inside moving besides the conveyor belts in the room. There was an opening at the end of the maintenance. I was first to arrive at the edge of the darkness. I took a look outside and noticed the chaos that beholds itself upon the great skies. I was left googling at the sight, this is really happening...

"All right this is it, we move quickly to our escape vessel and be out of here before the cows come home." One of the lads trying to brighten the mood. I knew what was at stack, we had to achieve victory no matter the cost. "Lets go." I said and we were off, the adrenaline kicked in like never before there were a few shuttles parked neatly, one of them will get us out of here. Our travel was intervened by a hail of gunfire. Shit this can't be happening not now, I felt like I was dodging bullets! The horrors then sunk in as I heard some cries from our unprotected comrades who were hit. Some of us halted and dived to the floor and returned fire. "Get going, we'll cover you!" This was getting too tense, another fell in front of me. I hurdled over the downed soldier, if it were any other situation I would have stayed to help but not this time...

There was only three of us now, the further ahead got to the shuttles side and hacked his way into the holographic panel and the shuttle doors began to slide open. I was nearly there as I heard a grunt come from behind me, that's another down comrade down...

I managed to hop onto the shuttle. "Close it now!" I yell as I turned round and let our bursts of fire upon the foe. My fellow soldier worked his magic, the doors were shutting. As they were about to seal, the last of my comrades was struck in the side of his neck, bypassing his shields. "Shit!" I curse as I run to his side. I scramble to search if his has medigel, his omni-tool shows none. "I used the only one on a lad." The wounded soldier managed to splutter out. I weakly smile. "You unselfish tit." I remark. This wasn't over, I stood myself up and looked round the shuttles insides for signs of a medigel station. Nothing, there was nothing here! I curse again at myself, but this wasn't the time for sorrow. I still had to escape this hell hole which I call home...

I rush myself into the head of the shuttle. I placed myself in the helms seat and no idea what do to now. I remember vaguely doing shuttle training when I attempted to join the navy but fucked up in the sims by failing to leave the cruisers hull. This time it wasn't a cruiser. I furiously looked for a button or switch to activate this thing. I could hear impacts of small arms fire on the hull, I need to get out fast! I could feel myself on the verge of hyperventilating, I had to keep myself under control. I then hit something and power switched on, I heard the hum of the engine engage. The holographic interface starts to appear in front of me. "What now!" I exclaimed. I saw a some throttles on the interface and just thought screw it, what's the worst that can happen. I jerked one of the throttles forward and felt myself sink back in my seat. At least were moving in the right direction. I start to wave my hands about the holograph and managed to shift the angle of the shuttle upwards. As we ascended I could see the chaos hanging over London, these Reapers... Were god damn huge!

I managed to get this box out of the atmosphere. I relaxed my arms and felt my hands tremble. I tried to stand and nearly fell back down. That adrenaline rush was a toll and a half. I steadied myself and went back to check on my comrade. "Hey we made it." I said as I came down kneeling beside him. Sadly there was no response, no movement, no sign of life. I move my hand over his head and close his eyes. Just typical, I get left alone to find Shepard.

I scavenge what I can find off my fallen brother. I found a few thermal clips and not much else. I took his rifle and lay them on the passenger seats along with my own rifle. I'll sort them out later.

Back at the head of the shuttle, I started to fly thing thing towards the mass relay. I looked back at Earth and saw the horrors that descended upon it. I was lucky enough to escape with my life, what about Ada? Will she be all right? She's a tough cookie... Heh I liked saying that...

I think an hour or so passed by before I got closer to the mass relay, I started to set up the course for the Citadel, it's a place to start. If I remember correctly, Shepard is a spectre. Maybe I can get some information where to find him.

I drifted closer and began to turn the shuttle round to face the needles end of the mass relay. I then notice the sparse blue effect engulf the shuttle, moments passed and I was shoved into FTL flight. I check the destination ETA, eleven hours and twenty three minutes... It was enough time to have a nap before embarking on.

My thoughts of Ada run through my head, it was a curse. I guess this was the red letter day.

The goose chase begins here...


	2. The Art of Trust

Chapter 2: The Art of Trust

There was a muffle. After awhile a muffle appeared again. It was irritating me, if it carries on I will just have to... "This is Citadel Fleet, if you do not comply we will be forced to take action." My sense came to me and I shot my eyes open almost jumping out my chair. Had I been asleep for the whole trip. I quickly gazed my eyes upon the beast before me, the Citadel.

"This is your last chance to respond." If I had been more aware I wouldn't have got myself in this situation. I reached my hand over the holograph to my left to open up the communication channel. "This is uh..." I hesitated. What the hell do I say? I've never had to do this sort of shit before. "Nebula here, requesting alliance docking clearance." I asked nervously into the comm. I felt like like a tit. I sat waiting for a response, what if they get suspicious? It's too late for that, I'm either nicked or not. I quickly remember back to Earth, Ada and everyone else. I can't believe out of my group I was the only who made it out. I sighed at the thought of it, how come I made it out but no one else? How come Ada couldn't come with me? How come...

"Welcome to the Citadel Nebula, proceed to Alliance docking number thirty three."

Well that sounded all right. I regained control of the drifting shuttle and shifted it towards the Alliance tower which was highlighted on shuttle display. I guess it's just a matter of learning to fly rather learn all the technical jargon.

Several minutes past as I flew towards the docking station, I went past various ships of sizes. I seen them the holos back at home, but never have I thought they would be this big! I felt my mouth open slightly as I saw the Ascension flagship. It was, well it was just pretty damn big. I felt overwhelmed by everything around me. I tried to search for a deeper meaning to all this, I felt silly to do so but is there something more than to... What is the word? Blast! I can't think of it! Never mind it'll have to wait. Another few minutes passed as I now slowly decrease the speed of the shuttle entering the mouth of the docking bay. Hopefully the UI hasn't screwed me over and took me to the wrong bay. That wouldn't go down well and my quest for Shepard and Earth will be over...

I can't let that happen! I will not let it happen! I must prevail!

Being aware of my surroundings I carefully slowed the shuttle to a minimal speed into the docking bay. I then hear a metallic clash coming from above me. I guess that's me parked. Now to check on what's in store. I left the helm and went to the back, I see the corpse. Blood and spilled out to the floor creating a small pool, why did you have to die on me. For this whole time I just noticed I have travelled across the galaxy in my briefs and a shirt. How am I going to get through security without being done for public indecency. What a joy that would be! I had no time to change into anything as the shuttle doors slid open, I was also greeted by some mixed security pointing weapons at me. A turian holding an assualt rifle, another turian with a pistol and a human with a pistol. It came clear that they have seen the dead body.

"Get on the floor!" The turian with the bigger gun shouted at me. I heard a hand out and tried to prove my innocence. "I didn't kill him!" I begged. "I'm with the Coldstream Regiment on Earth." After my explanation, something tells me it wasn't convincing. I could try and fight my way... No no no, that won't work at all. I need a new plan and fast.

"Coldstream?" The Human security asked. It was a surprise to me that even someone in C-Sec knew what I was talking about. "How do explain your dead buddy then?" Well that's difficult to explain, I fumbled around for words to formulate a sentence which will make sense. I have to keep it simple or it will just drag on and get silly. After gathering some thoughts together I try to form a sentence. "I... Well... You see..." And fail utterly. The turian with the assault rifle gave me a glare and spoke up. "I've had enough of this poor excuses, detain him!" The other two C-Sec officers came over and wrestled with me as I tried to resist without really resisting. Whether such things exists? Well I suppose it's a natural response to resist from being restrain.

I grunted a few times from their tight grips and forceful shoves. They led me out the shuttle and called for a clean up crew to cover the scene. The floor was cold and made my feet itch like hell. I was shown to the C-Sec office, the air conditioning in here was worse as well. I could see the goosebumps appear on my arms, I hope they at least let me get changed into something warmer. I was shoved in front of a desk and was made to stand. There was an asari behind the desk busy at doing what ever they do round here. I promptly waited till her attention was not at the monitor. Seriously, it appears I'm being charged for murder and they don't give a rats arse to lock me up at moments notice?

"Name please?" That voice of hers, it was a long time since I been off Earth to hear something like that. If I didn't know better I would almost think of her, wait or is it and it? Whatever, either way it'll be like something like... Bugger I just forgot what I was think of... "Icarus Bane." I responded. I can feel my feet go slightly numb, it was like my foot was amputated and I was just balancing on my leg bone. I see her still focused on the monitor with some flashes from the screen. I can't make out what it is because it's backwards to me. I tried to lean myself to the side to get a better look but I was pushed back by one of the officers who brought me here. Stupid bastard, I just wanted to see what she was doing.

"Icarus, tell me where you are from?" the asari asked in very monotone voice. I wonder how many of my kind she had to deal with? "Earth." I replied. I hope we don't go into twenty questions, I really need to get dressed. I feel like people passing by were sight seeing, staring, sniggering. Did I just do an alliteration? "I see you match the description here." She said and continued. "Blue eyes, short straight brown hair, neck beard and so on so on." Neck beard? It's just like any beard except it covers most of the front neck. I was just lazy to shave, gee many men can't be arsed to shave. She turned her head towards me and eyed me slightly. I merely gave a weak smile back. I know I'm innocent, I just can't prove it. Then there was something flashing on her screen, she immediately turn her attention back to the screen and raced her fingers about processing the data. "Well there is no doubt that you are not lying about who you are." I heard from the asari. Well obviously, why would I lie about me?

"Also turns up that the man dead on your shuttle was killed by an unknown source." She said looking up at me. "With the evidence we have, we can't prosecute you." Well that was nice to know. "Is there anything you'd like to ask or add in?" She seemed more relaxed now, knowing the threat is over is a start. "Well what do I do now, I have nothing on me." I clearly stated. The asari sat for a moment in thought then called over someone from another desk. They had a quick private conversation. I glanced round the area I was in. Some other people going through check points and what not.

I turned back to the asari as she came back. "Well we can do a few things for you." She said. I stood waiting for her to continue but obviously she wanted me to reply first. "Like what?" I responded. "We can't access your current bank account on Earth nor can we get you your credit chit." Those words from her mouth sunk into me a little. Is she telling me I'm broke? "But what we can do is set you one up here on the Citadel and sell shuttle and everything else on board under your name." Ok so maybe that pleased me a little more but did she mention everything else on board? "You mean your going to sell the armour from that soldier?" I almost sounded disgusted. Well I was really, it sounded so bloody disrespectful. "Yes that includes the armour on the deceased corpse." She replied. Such a horrible way to put it. I stood in thought. I guess I could use all the money I can get, I need to find Shepard...

"Ok then." I said. The asari waved her hand at the escorts behind me, I then felt my hands become free from from the binds. "You're free to go, here is a credit chit under your name." She hands me a credit chit. I check it and it has thirty thousand credits on it already. "Why do I have credits already?" I asked slightly puzzled. She gave a weak smile and said. "This is a temporary exchange to help you get back on your feet, the amount you were given is a rough estimate of the total selling." Get me back on my feet? Not like my feet will fall off from frostbite due to your bloody shiny metal flooring. I also felt a bit nervous, what if there is a catch. "What's the catch?" I questioned. "No catch, even if we don't receive more than thirty thousand we can no longer retrieve the loss from you as the transaction is a grant not a loan." The asari explained. Well I be damned, I could live on that for two whole years!

"Now get going and get yourself dressed, otherwise we'll see you back here again." She said with a slight smirk. That was cheeky even for C-Sec. I nodded and did what she just said. I had to ask a couple of residents to find out where I can buy some clothes, while some laughed others merely avoided me. Didn't take me long to get some directions towards the Presidium and into a retail store. I got myself into some causal wear on the station, didn't like the style at all but it was better than butt nakedness. Or is it?

Now that I'm prepped with my credit chit, only a couple of hundred taken off for clothes and what I call a messenger bag. I'm ready to find Shepard, where could she be, this place is massive. I took myself a casual walk round the so called Presidium. I came across a small crowd having an in-depth discussion. I decided to eves drop to see what I can find out.

"Shepard."

"Earth."

"On the Citadel?"

"A criminal."

"Saviour of the Citadel."

"Reapers."

I heard what I needed. I decided to intrude on their conversation. A salarian, two asari and a human. I ask. "Where can I find Commander Shepard?" They turned to look at me and none of em spoke for a second. "It's important." I stated. The salarian spoke up. "Well she's somewhere on the Citadel, it's a big place, anywhere really." That was useful... The asari then spoke up. "I heard they recently docked at the Alliance tower so she could be in the Presidium, maybe the Wards. "I guess I better start somewhere." I replied. I thanked them for their time. Maybe the Wards first?

So I proceeded to the Wards using the available transport. It felt so weird... First I was a soldier on an easy wage and easy duty, next I'm on a quest to save Earth. I know time is short, but if I was to go through with this I need to grab a few things to prepare myself. As I was dropped off in the Wards I noticed that areas in the Wards are sealed off from the Citadel attack. Still working on repairs huh. I took my attention to the many stores in the Wards offering all sorts of crap and goods. The one store that caught my eye is one the music stores. There was a sense of late 19th century and early 20th century culture that remained on Earth. Only very few places played music from then and even fewer people actually used the old instruments of the time. Sadly I was drawn into it because of my family. I suppose it isn't that bad.

I scrummaged through what they had on display and made a few choices of some old favourites back when I was younger. How swayed I was then by it's influences. I chose a selection of the ones that I can either remember or like the look of. Gave a swipe with the credit chit and now I have a selection of albums without means of playing them... Great.

It felt like time was taking forever to pass. When I last checked it was at least an hour. Or is that clocks seconds moving way quicker than I thought? I took a walk down one of the alleys whilst keep a watch on the clock on the wall. I thought there was sixty seconds in... I got surprised by a impact, a bump really. Then there was a thud. I quickly turned to see an asari sitting on the floor, a turian helped her up. "Hey careful where your going next time." the turian spoke up. I got a chance to look him in the face, I was about to plead for my clumsy actions. But I almost recognise that turian from somewhere. "It's okay Garrus I'm fine, I'm sure he meant us no harm." Garrus? Does she mean the Garrus Vakarian who almost had a movie named after him?

"He just knocked you over." Garrus told the asari. What was her name? She stood from her position. I then apologise. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I could see Garrus turn his look to me, not a menacing one. But it clearly showed he wasn't to be messed with, even if it did like he was smiling. "We should get going Liara, the commander will be expecting us back shortly." I heard from Garrus. The commander... My ticket is here, I just need to see if I'm high enough to ride.

"Shepard?" I asked. "I need to speak with Shepard." I caught them both looking at me. "I don't think this is the time to ask the commander questions." Liara said. Damn it, I need to get to her and let her know what's going on! "This is important, it involves them squid things!" I exclaimed trying to remember what they were. I was given odd looks by the two of them and seemed to be causing a bit of a scene. "Look we don't have time for games, we'll be leaving." Garrus stated and indicated for him and Liara to leave. They can't leave now! Not now! What are them things called!

"Reapers!" I shouted. They heard my comment as they turned to leave, it caught their attention for a moment. "I don't know how to say this but..." I took a quick deep breath. "I was sent from Earth to find Shepard." I slowly explained emphasizing nearly every word. Liara turned to Garrus, Garrus nodded. "Look normally I wouldn't do this, but..." Garrus paused. "Never mind, just come." He said and signalled me to follow them. I formed in behind them as they lead me through the Citadel. I kept my distance slightly to give them room. I could see them exchanging words between each other, there were a few shrugs and sighs from what I could see.

I shook my head and carried on following the pair. They approach an elevator and enter. I took my place in the middle of the elevator in front of them. I turn and face towards the door. We stood in silence for the most part of the trip. When we reached the top Garrus took his place ahead of me and exited the elevator first followed by Liara, I swear I saw her give me some sheepish smile as she went by. I trailed behind Liara, I could see a group of mixed species hanging together. What I failed to notice at first is the most famous ship in the galaxy. The Normandy.

I stopped and stood in awe for a moment. It's... Big? Never mind that for now, I quickly shot off and closed the gap between me and the group. It became clear who it was now. Shepard and her team. I slowed my approach as I see Shepard and Garrus say something towards each other. Shepard then passed Garrus and came towards me. I halted my march. She came up to me stopping a yard or so away. "Shepard, I..." I said before being interrupted by her. "I'm on a short schedule, make it quick." Her words were short and snappy. She didn't seem very pleased one bit. "Where are you from?" Rather than being a question it was a statement. I better just make it short as well. "Earth." I replied. There was a change in her eyes, something I said? Then her snappy mood came back. "Are you sure?" Her tone was almost coming across as rude. Not quite the hero I imagined. "Yes, why would I lie about where I came from when I barely g-got..." I stuttered on my last words. I don't know why but something told me not to. It then became apparent Shepard wanted to know what the next part was as she took a step closer slightly leaning forward. "Got out alive?" She said finishing my sentence. I widened my eyes slightly, wait was Shepard already on Earth when this happened?

I couldn't find any words to say. Shepard was also in a trace of thought from what I could tell. She then spoke up. "From what you say, you were sent to find me to return with help?" Shepard asks. I nodded to her. She took a step back. "With everything from what I saw..." I replied with quite a low tone. It wasn't anything feel good about. Just damn! I left Ada there to die! Fuck sakes!

"We could use someone else from Earth who wasn't originally part of the team." Shepard comments. Does this mean that I'll be going along with them? "I also heard you had served a great deal for the Royal Family." Served yes, but combat... That was another thing. "I wasn't stuck there for a good reason, I had family at home that managed to pull me out the Alliance." I told her. I sighed, this all just seemed unreal. It felt just like a dream... A really messed up one. Just like getting pissed one night and some pikey becoming your best friend. Jesus Icarus, that's messed up, I shouldn't be thinking like that.

"Welcome to the team, Icarus." She said hold out her hand. I look at it and then back at her. I took her hand and shook it with her. "Thank you commander." I said. I took my hand back and saluted her. She gave a slight smirk at me. I was showing respect, what's with the nonsense? "Try to break that habit of yours, we do things differently here." Shepard commented. "Lets go, we have a lot to do." That serious tone came back from her. I nodded again. Shepard began to heard back to the group who were now making their way across the bridge to the Normandy.

"Joker, fire up the Normandy and prepare for departure." I heard from Shepard, there was a quick response. "Loud and clear commander, who's the new guy?" New guy? Well I guess it could be worse. I thought for a second I saw Shepard smile. "You'll see soon enough." Shepard said. She lead me onto the Normandy. I paused for a second and turn my head around to look at the Citadel one last time and to think of the events that had just happened.

It was all so quick... I'm surprised that I even adapted this well to the situation. I guess there was something inside me that told me to persevere. But why me, why could it...

"We're waiting for you." I heard Shepard call out to me. I snapped my head back and continued into the air lock. Noticing it was just me and Shepard, everyone must already be onboard. There was a short decontamination process before the doors ahead opened. Shepard immediately left the airlock and turned left, I followed her. As I turned the corner, again shock and awe. This thing was... Amazing from the inside. "Joker how are we?" Shepard asks leaning over the helmsman's chair. I moved to the right hand side the helm to get a better view. There was a red icon which probably meant we were still clamped. We waited for a bit till the icon changed to green. "We're away commander, where are we heading?" Joker asks. Shepard straightened herself up and said. "Omega."

Omega? Really? "Aye aye commander." Joker replied. His hands then began doing what seemed to be magic over the controls. I couldn't keep it, in fact I was getting a headache by just watching him move. I looked away from him and took my attention to Shepard. She noticed my presence. "I better introduce you to everyone." She says. I get a signal from her to follow, I comply. We walked down the bridge of the ship, there were several people in their work stations, a human crew but a mixed species team. Not unheard of really but just interested me for some reason or another.

We stepped down from the bridge, and walked around these railings towards some control panels. There was some young looking ginger women by one of the panels. She notices us approaching. "Shepard, I see you have brought along a new asset of the team?" She says. New guy, new asset, what else could be new about me? "You also have new mail at your private terminal." She says to Shepard. Well at least the new mail wasn't directed at me. "Thank you Kelly." Shepard responds politely. She turns to me and says. "Icarus this is Kelly, she is our Yeoman of the Normandy." A Yeoman eh? Must be boring at times. "I also provide counselling support and monitor the crews psychological state." Kelly informs. Ah I see, awkward.

Kelly looks at me oddly. "You are a man of many scars Icarus. Maybe once you have settled down with the rest of the crew we could talk for a bit." She says in a quite a caring voice. I really hope that was just a one off, I know I'm not feeling right at the moment. I get the strangest feeling she might be able to read me like a book. "Yeah um... Maybe we could." I nervously said rubbing the back of my head.

"Icarus I got things to do, for now you're free to roam the ship." I heard Shepard say from behind me. I turn my head round so I could see her. It looked like she was checking new mail or something. I'm not if I heard her correctly... I can roam the ship freely? She seems to put in an awful amount of trust in me already. "Deck one is off limits though." She said. That's fine with me, I guess it was her own quarters or something. I glanced round the room for moment. "I'll be having a look around if that's alright?" I asked. I had to be sure incase.

She took a look at me. "You don't need to ask here, If I need you I'll ask EDI." She answered. Who is Edee? Never mind I'll probably find out soon enough. I was hesitant at first to leave but over come myself. I walked past Shepard and headed towards the right of what appears to be the ships elevator. I walked up to the door, a holo panel appeared. I pressed the icon to open the door, a bleeping tone was heard and the door hissed opened. I stepped through and quickly noticed some weapons lying on the tables. I guess this is the armoury. I also notice someone else in the room, looked like he was checking up a pistol.

I made my way towards him, he seemed to have noticed me as he laid the pistol back down on the table and turned in my direction. "I heard rumours about else being aboard the ship, guess I my instincts were right." The man said. "The names Jacob by the way." I gave a smile towards Jacob, seemed like a nice guy. "Icarus." I replied. I should probably ask a few things while I'm here. I shifted my balance on my right foot and leant against the wall. "Shepard hasn't really filled me in on much." I stated and continued. "So what is it you do around here?" I ask gesturing my hand to help emphasize my point.

"I maintain the weapons here and keep armour in check." Jacob said willingly. Armour huh, maybe I could get myself a set. "I guess you don't have a set for me?" I ask jokingly. I wouldn't expect the commander to allow me to fight as such. I expect I'd be used for relaying proof and hippy dippy crap. Jacob chuckles a little. "Funny you should say that, we've all read up your profile while you were busy with the commander." Jacob tells me. So everyone knows who I am already? Oh gee... "She accepted you to the team, which means you will need weapons..." Jacob paused his sentence. "... And armour." He finishes. That sounded like jolly good news. What will I be getting eh? "What's in store for me?" I ask. I wonder how things will be distributed.

Jacob moves round me towards some lockers and storage units. I follow behind him. "We've been working something new ever since we are tied with the Alliance." Jacob begins as he brings up his omni-tool searching for something. "There was a material back in the early twenty first century that never properly hit off due to the technology at the time." He finishes. Ok, what does this have to do with anything? I felt somewhat lost by this, but I decided to play along hoping it will lead to something. "Which was?" I said blankly. Jacob closed his omni-tool and move over to a certain locker. He then looked at me and said. "Graphene." I heard about it before in my early days but wasn't considered anything important. I watched as Jacob opened up a locker and pulled out a chest plate of some human armour, he then showed the exterior of it to me. "Along with some funding and time we created a prototype." He states. It didn't look like anything special, just some standard Alliance brand armour. The next bit surprised me. Jacob then applied pressure and the chest plate began to bend at his will. "In theory, you won't need shields while wearing this. In our case we won't take our chances." He said smiling. He let the armour flex back into place. "Now I'm not scientist, but the biggest problems with Graphene is it's electrical conduction." Jacob began to explain. This already sounded like it was unsafe. "Simply using overload on the user could out right kill them unless they survived the shock." Jacob adds. I nodded and waited for the next bit. "Later on, the gizmos managed find a way to isolate the Graphene more from the user." More? What did he mean by more?

"What do you mean by that?" I nervously questioned. Jacob again smiled. "Before the Graphene plate was just slapped onto the coating of the user, sadly the conductivity of the Graphene allowed the electrical currents to pass through the fabric." Jacob answered. Well that sounded jolly awful. "Don't worry, that issue has been solved, we still need someone to try out the prototype." He states looking at me as if it's my que. I felt myself move back slightly. "You're not thinking I should wear that?" I hastily said. I don't have the right to wear some experimental armour. I needed to turn this around and fast. "What about Shepard, surely this is the sort thing the commander should get." I pointed out the facts that Shepard is the commander and should be the one that gets the new stuff. Jacob merely laughed at me in his stance and put the chest plate back in it's locker. "Even the commander is afraid of an electric shock, I guess that leaves you." He cheekily said towards me.

Some turn around Icarus... Despite as much as I enjoyed our little conversation I couldn't stop myself yawning. "I think someone needs to lie down." Jacob pointed out my tiredness. I wasn't really tired, though I could use the rest after today. "The crew quarters are on deck 3, if you find an empty sleeper pod it's yours for that night." Jacob said with a subtle smirk. I nodded towards him and said my thanks.

Damn, not sure what to think of all this. That I either mastered the art of trust, or everyone is just so god damn friendly. I wonder how different their sleeper pods are to the ones on Alliance cruisers?


	3. To Be Honest

A little shout out to everyone, I noticed I do have a recurring audience by some of you. I just want to let you know I'm glad that some people are coming back to read this despite lack of reviews and etc.

I won't ask for reviews, that is entirely up to you.

I just wish to clarify that this isn't a self insert. I created Icarus to be a character and play out his role. He isn't designed to be superb, I even handicapped him as to be some what unless. Big shots are still made by the original characters.

Enough talking, here's chapter 3. What will come to this story I don't know, it's as new to me as it is to you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: To be honest<p>

Oh dear what time was it? I rubbed my eyes, why don't these sleeper pods have a damn clock, I expected more of Shepard... Never mind, I need to see what's the plan of action for today. I accessed the controls of the sleeper pod. The holo graph lit my face, almost blinded me the bastard. I unlocked the door. They then swooshed open, swooshed... Funny word.

I stepped out the sleeper pod. I looked to my left and saw what looked like some machinery and what not. I then looked to my right and saw a crowd gathered round a table. The mess room, I passed this just before I went to bed and asked their cook what was on the menu tomorrow morning. The selfish git just smiled and laughed at me. Can't be that bad considering everyone was eating and enjoying themselves. I started my little trip to the dining table. But before that, I need to grab my breakfast. I approached the kitchen and saw the cook there. He saw me coming. "Ah I was just about to throw away the leftovers, luckily you're here now." He said sliding over some of the leftovers to me. "Thanks." I replied with a half smile. "I never got an introduction from you?" I asked. The cook rolled his eyes. "Sorry lad, the names Gardner." At least I know what to call him from now on. I said my thanks again. "Thanks again Gardner." He just looked at me and said. "Back to work." In a pretty monotone voice. Not easy being the cook I suppose.

I turned towards the table, I saw a vacant seat between two crewmen and took it. To my surprise Garrus was just on the other side. Next to him was some dodgy rough looking fella. Again to my surprise the dodgy rough looking fella spoke up. "So this is the rookie eh?" He had a very rough accent, almost like he was earth born in a bad part. Or maybe he was just a Terminus merc? Who knows. I saw Garrus reply without looking away from his meal. "What gave you that impression? The fact he was late up?" There was almost a dirt like sound in his voice, trying to be funny. "Maybe, guddamn rookies." Was the reply from the git. I saw him shook his head in disbelief. No matter who he is, I'm not gonna stand for that...

"So what was your most dangerous stunt?" I said directing it at the man who dares to call me a rookie. He looks at me and smirks. "Well there's so many to tell, which would you like to hear first." He states, not acknowledging it as a question. "I bet nothing beats escaping earth in your briefs from the 'reapers', then being pulled in by C-Sec." I mischievously reply. From some of the looks from the crew, some of them tried to hold their laughter from spilling out. Others gave a funny look. I heard Garrus speak up. "So that's why you were desperate, you must have upset the ladies parents big time." I gave a really slum look at Garrus. A "That Isn't Really Funny' look. The rough fella then spoke to me. "Listen kid, you best hold what you say with that tongue of yours." It sounded more like a threat. I gave him a hard cold stare to the best of my ability. I received one back.

"You really did didn't you, you cheeky bastard." Was what I got from the git. Well that was a relief, whether he was bullshitting and playing along or actually believes me, I have no idea. At least it eased the tension, for now. I heard some snickers round the table, I guessed I made my first mark.

"The names Zaeed rookie, I already know yours." He said. Introductions are over, now what's in my oh god? I took a nice long look and what I have to eat for breakfast. I couldn't describe what it was. But everyone else was eating it, so it can't be that bad really... Well better stomach it up and give it a go. Hell I many have to stomach up that shit of what they call breakfast if I'm lucky. Scoop up the food and ram it down my throat just for precautions. I waited for the taste buds to kick in... And... Well... It wasn't that bad I suppose, it just one of them all in one breakfast meals... Not great but manageable.

We sat in a somewhat comfortable silence till I heard a door open. I pop my head up and have a quick surveillance. The next few moments went really slowly. Coming out of this room was like the god damn model of the galaxy. Big stunning hair, a very defined looking face, a great pair of bang.. Coconuts! And just them hips and... And a body of a model, is she a model? Too much detail, I could be drawing attention to myself! "Someone's got an eye for the second in command." Garrus spills out. I snapped my head away from the view and shake my head. "What, no... I..." I was lost for words, god damn it... Think of something else think of...

Ada...

Then there was an uncomfortable silence within the group, some of the crew had finished and vanished from the scene, Zaeed also departed. Leaving me, Garrus and a couple of the crew. Garrus told me he had to work on some calibrations. I saw him walk back down where the sleeper pods were to the machinery, weapons maybe? After a short while I finished my bowl and took it back to Gardner. He merely gave me a smile as I nodded to him. What to do now?

Hadn't had a chance to finish my adventure up on the command deck, Deck 2. I proceeded to the elevator and waited for it to come down. Waited... And waited... And... At last it's here. I step into the elevator and hit the icon for Deck 2. The doors shut and the elevator began it's ascent, a quite slow one... I managed to reach Deck 2 after a decade had passed. Maybe I was being over dramatic about it. I walked out the elevator and noticed everyone at their stations, the commander wasn't anywhere to been seen at this time. I also saw Kelly at her usual station, I felt really nervous just by looking at her. I'm not looking forward to this talk that she spoke of yesterday.

I needed to finish my trip round the ship. I headed to the door that was on the other side of the armoury. Accessing the door controls I opened the door and stepped in. I saw a salarian who seemed to be deep in concentration. I moved within the room, I stopped in front of the slaraian's work table and waited till I could get a word in. The likely hood though seemed very low. The rate he was moving his fingers across his console was almost as bad as the pilot of the ship. The next bit took me by surprise. "Icarus, new addition to the team, experience in battle, escaped from Earth, holds evidence of Reaper threat." I heard him take a deep breath. I would have to if I had talked that fast. "Wise choice from Shepard but also human, difficult to persuade others, data files prove birth from Earth, gaining support may be easier... Or not." After his finished his speech, he paused from his work and stood up straight and looked at me. "Pleasure to meet you." He said in a rather friendly tone. I'm not sure if I managed to catch everything he said, but it sounded like it was positive.

"The pleasure is mine." I answered back. "Everyone seems to know me round here, care to fill me in who you are.?" I asked the salarian. I got a short reply. "Mordin Solus... Scientist." A very short one, though he expressed his last word more than I liked. I shifted about in my place for a moment. "No need to be alarmed, Graphene issue well resolved, though requires testing." Mordin told me trying to ease my sense of uncomfortableness. Did he mention the whole Graphene thing? "But the implications of the testing going wrong would be fatal, should anything go wrong." I stated using some big wrongs to seem knowledgeable. Mordin smiled at me and brought up a hologram on his console and signalled me to come over, so I did. "Testing will proceed in sections." He states while working his magic on the console showing images and designs of the armour. "Chest plate, most important, test first, outcomes determine whether to continue tests or redesign." Mordin explained to me. Well how would they test this, it's not like they have live stock or dummies on the ship to test it on. "How would test this?" I questioned, wondering what answer I'll get. Mordin stopped and said. "Field test."

Wonderful. "You mean I need to get shot at to prove this works?" I gave a glum look at Mordin looking very unimpressed. He quickly shook he head at me to disclaim my accusations. "Not exactly, mobility needs testing, comfort, usability and combat." He states. "Some tests more important than others, though all needs testing. Omega makes exceptional area of testing," I could tell by each minute he seemed more excited than the last. I really wasn't looking forward to this... If they say it's as good as it is. What could go wrong.

"This is a lot to take in, I'll be off to visit other areas of the ship." I said trying to make it look like I had a headache. Mordin noticed I was just pulling an act but accepted it. "Shouldn't be long till we enter the system, lots of checks to do, so little time." Mordin says. A goodbye would be nice, but that will have to do. Mordin then returns to his work. Workaholic I'd say, take a nap crazy man. I left the laboratory. Kelly was still at her station, Shepard still wasn't to be seen on this deck. Maybe I could have that little chat with Kelly...

I walked over to Kelly, she seemed to have heard me coming as she stopped what she was doing and faced me. "Guardsman Icarus, such an odd military structure." She says with curiosity. To which I answer. "It's tradition, but it pays well for not doing much except marching and parades." Kelly let out a little "Hmph." She looked deep in thought for a moment. "Anyway how you feeling?" She asks. I move clover to her workspace and sit myself on the railings, we could be here for awhile. "Still a bit overwhelmed, maybe a bit shaky at times." I begin. "Other than that, I guess you could say I'm settling in." I look at Kelly. She does have a kind face... "I've looked up a bit more about your history, about you." She says to me. That's a little creepy. "Found anything interesting?" I asked as if I knew nothing of my past life. She then puts on a confused face. "It says you were disclosed from Alliance military for heroic bravely on a smugglers raid." She then continues. "But when I dug deeper, the reports don't show much more than a standard raid. Even your personal report you say that you were on guard duty while others conducted the raid." The answer was simple really, I wonder if she could figure it out? I waited a bit to see if she can solve the puzzle. "Weren't your parents and siblings within the Coldstream?" She asks. I nodded my head in agreement, boy she was good.

"I guess that explains a lot." She comments. "Were you happy with the transfer?" Another question to answer. I gather my words quickly and reply. "Not really, I had some good friends within my time in the Alliance." I sighed. She could sense something by the way she was looking at me. It made me feel insecure but at the same time safe? "You lost some one close to you?" My first reaction was a nodded, I then shook my head. "Yes I did, but not in the Alliance." My voice began to sound a bit shallow. This was getting a little too emotional for me. "Separation from close ones has a dramatic effect on our judgement and on how we perceive events." I heard from Kelly. "But you have something, someone that gives you a reason to live. You may or may not know it yet." She finishes with that caring tone in her voice again. It annoys me but, at the same time it eases the tension. "Maybe... Maybe." I replied to myself.

I then heard a familiar voice, ahead of me. "Icarus come with me, were about to start our briefing shortly." Shepard, looks like we have entered the Sahrabarik System. I push myself from the railings and salute the commander on instinct. "Yes Ma'am." I respond formally. "I'll see you later then." Kelly says. I nod and reply. "Maybe you will." Shepard shook her head at me and began to walk towards the Laboratory. I follow her discretely. As we passed through the Laboratory, Mordin joined the party. We then exited through another door in the Laboratory into a small corridor, we enter the door to the left of us. So this must be the briefing room... Mental note, where are the seats? We actually have to stand for this?

Shepard placed herself at the head of the table within the room, I stuck myself about midway on the port side of the ship, Mordin on the other side but closer to Shepard. We waited a bit, Jacob entered and positioned himself close by to me. After a minute or so a group joined us. Garrus, Zaeed and I think Liara were the ones I recognised but the quarian, krogan, another asari, two humans and ge-geth!

This was highly unexpected! Though if I knew what was best for me, I better just shut my trap. We gathered round the table. The briefing then proceeded.

"We all know what's at stake here." Shepard began, I noticed the immediate seriousness in her voice. "The Reapers are here and there isn't much time left." I saw her put her hands on the table and gave it a thump. "The council will realise sooner or later, by that time it might be too late." She gave a look at everyone including me. "It's up to us to warn the galaxy and fight for our existence." I could hear the anger in her voice. "Our first stop is Omega, from there we will unite Omega and gain their support." She pushed herself away from the table, I noticed she was now looking towards Zaeed. "Zaeed has a plan to take back control of the Blue Suns." I saw everyone look over to Zaeed, I followed the same action. I was still trippy about the geth being in the room...

Zaeed talked about some crap about arranging some meetings and what not. It was a solid plan, there were gonna be two ground teams on Omega while the rest stayed on the ship incase anything bad happens. I heard the name Aria mentioned, not sure if I recognise the name or not... All this was still pretty big for me, I better take it as it comes... That didn't sound right...

"Garrus, Grunt, you'll be with me and Zaeed on Omega." Shepard commanded. I heard Grunt let out a hmph. "I would if I'm still a public figure there." Garrus called out. Public figure? What does he mean by that? "Kaidan, you'll form the second ground team with Tali, Liara." Shepard said. I guess I am stuck onboard the Normandy for this one. "And Icarus." She said what? I'm part of the ground team? "Sure thing commander." Kaidan replied. I felt the need to protest my position but other words came out from the group. "Shepard, can we trust him?" I heard. I turned my head and saw a heavily tattooed women. I heard the angst in her voice, it was clear she didn't trust me. "It just sounds too obvious that he was sent to find us, he could be a lying bitch." Harsh words coming from a women. I felt a little out of place, one of Shepard's team is trying to call me out.

"That's why were sending him with the others on Omega." Shepard replied. It didn't sound too comforting. It's like if there was a problem I could be ditched on Omega. "I still don't like this, too fucking convenient." I heard the tattooed woman say. I need to get to know Shepard's crew better. "For now, there's a job to do. I'm counting on everyone to do their part." Shepard says to the team. I saw a wave of heads nod in agreement along with my own input. The commander then brought a fist to her hands and said. "Lets get to it."

The next couple of minutes was me, Kaidan and Liara suiting up in the armoury. Mordin came in to check with the 'experimental' gear I was about to put on.

"Before mission, I need feed back on fitting." Mordin quickly said to me. I look about myself in the armour from toe to chest. It was a quite snug fit and felt really light compared to the factory produced models. "It almost feels like I'm wearing nothing." I comment. Mordin opens his omni-tool and appears to be taking notes down. "Interesting, anything else." Mordin adds. I check in my omni-tool works. It flashed up like a charm. "Omni-tool functional." I said. I moved my arms round in a circular motion and turn body a bit to see if this thing was flexible. "No movement restriction." I add. Mordin close his omni-tool and smiled. "Good, enough for now, report back when mission complete."

I made a few last checks with the armour before sliding the helmet on. I checked the helmets functions. The heads up display was showing clearly. Now to see to firearms. I noticed Liara and Kaidan just pick their own weapons from the selection available, I guess I could do the same. I moved round the armoury and saw what looked like a Mattock Heavy Rifle. Weren't these things like decades old? I picked one up and gave it a quick inspection. I noticed it takes thermal clips, modifications? Either way since I picked it up I guess I should keep it. I flipped it onto my back as the magnetic clamps take hold of the weapon as it folds up. I told myself not to be greedy here. So I moved over to the pistol section. I had a quick scan and decided to go for the M-4 Shuriken. I holstered the pistol. I stocked myself up on some thermal clips before I left to meet the team I'll be working with.

"Are you ready?" Kaidan asks. I nodded. I saw Liara and gave a weak smile. "What's Omega like?" I asked out of curiosity. To which my reply came from the quarian. "Organised gangs, violence and some racists." My smile faded away from the response. "Sounds welcoming." I state with a hint of sarcasm.

"Preparing to dock, ground teams assemble by the air lock." A female synthetic voice called out. Suddenly something popped to my mind. "Who's that." to which the three of them replied. "EDI."

I'd have to ask about that later, we waited outside the air lock with Shepard's team also there. The commander approached Kaidan and had a quiet talk. Kaidan nodded after she had finished. "Docked." Came EDI's voice.

Shepard's team left the Normandy first, shortly followed by us. We made our way into Omega, Shepard and her team went inside some club of some sorts called Afterlife. We hanged outside of Afterlife by some railings overlooking the interiors of Omega. Kaidan didn't share the view, nor did the quarian. Liara was next to me, maybe this was a good time to get to know her better. "Sorry about our incident back on the Citadel." I said to no one. She replied saying. "Your apology was not needed, not that I appreciate it." I leaned forward on the railings and turn my heard to her. "So how much do you know about me." There was a pause between us.

"A lot." She responded blankly. What did she mean by that? When she turned her towards me, I knew something in her eyes said, 'I know everything'.

To be honest, I'm not looking forward to this.


	4. What a Day

Chapter 4: What a Day

"How much is a lot?" I questioned. It made me nervous enough that Kelly had be studying me with the dossier they were given. I wonder if she knew more than that was given? Liara stared out into the city of omega. Despite being an outlaw society, they knew how to control the air space. "I was tasked from the moment you reached the Normandy to find out who you were." She replied. That sounds a little scary, I'm sure there's basic stuff they knew about me, but there must be something else. "So you were spying on me?" I said bluntly. To which she nodded and continued. "Being the new Shadow Broker has its uses." Those words sank in for a moment, I turned my head out into Omega in disbelief. The new Shadow Broker, in the flesh? She's like... Young and... Oh wait, she's asari so it makes sense she'll be the source of all knowledge... For like a thousand years!

I snapped out of my trance. I then felt myself being grabbed on my shoulder and being turned. "We shouldn't linger here too long, it'll draw suspicion." Kaidan stated. He let go of me and began to set the pace for the group as he moved away from the scene. Liara followed in pursuit catching up to him. I fall in from behind with the quarian tagging along to the right hand side of me. We pretty much formed a tight square formation was we made our way through the crowds. Every now and then I would see some of the local folk giving us dirty looks. Some of them looked like mercenaries.

I took my attention away from them. I should get to know the group better, I know Kaidan enough. Liara... Well that's something else. I just need to know who the quarian is. I felt a little nervous of asking considering from what I heard about the species. But since she's in Shepard's team, it can't be that bad... I felt bad enough for even thinking like that.

Kaidan led us through some alley ways, it appears we were gonna circle round Afterlife maybe. If that's what he's getting at then it's a good plan. Remain in the dark yet close at hand to appear should anything arise.

I look towards the quarian, from what I remember most of them look the same apart from the different colour schemes and suits. This one is different though... "I haven't seen a quarian wear a suit quite like that often." I spoke breaking the ice. I saw her glance at me, it must have sparked something. "It was a gift from my father when I returned from my pilgrimage." She explained. I caught on to what she was talking about, the pilgrimage that is. "Someone I knew used to talk about quarian pilgrimages quite a bit." I said. It was difficult to tell what her reaction is due to the masks they wear. "Sure it's a good idea, but there's one flaw to it all." I continued. She tilted her head at me, maybe that hit something. "How so?" She asked back, there was a sense of curiosity in her voice. Yet there was a part of it that didn't agree with me. Did I also mention her accent became really thick just then?

"Well you're, sent out into the big bad galaxy expected to come beck with something worthwhile." I expressed. There was a moment of silence between us, it did seem silly though. I heard that some if not many don't return from their pilgrimage. Either due to finding a better life elsewhere or they just can't manage it. The quarian's voice filled the empty space again. "It's all for the good of the fleet, if one does not return it means less resources to spend." Sounds a bit harsh but I suppose there is sense in it. "It sounds a bit morbid, but when were surviving on bare minimum we have to do all we can." She spoke. Something to mentally jot down, it interested me somehow... Somehow...

We entered some sort of market area of this part of Omega, still pretty grubby and just a stinking mess. Kaidan halted us within the market place. "Lets split off in twos to keep a low profile, we don't want to draw too much attention here." He stated with a firm look on his face. He turned to Liara and said. "Liara you're with me." Kaidan then pointed to the quarian and said to me. "Icarus, look after her." He instructed. I nodded to him as he and Liara disappeared within the market. I turned my attention back to quarian. I still don't know her name!

"So what's your name?" I asked sheepishly. The quarian gazed at me for a moment and said. "Oh! My name's Tali." She nodded at the end of her sentence. Tali, what a nice name... I gave her a small smile. "Now that introductions are over, want to see what's on for sale?" I casually asked, it'll give us to talk about stuff... Yeah smooth...

I led her to an elcor vendor who appeared to have a lot of junk on display. Well to be fair everyone had junk on display. "Welcoming, hello human, is there anything of interest that you desire." spoke the monotone elcor. I gazed round what was on display, junk and more crap. Just when I was about to give up on hope, something caught my eye. Something, that was so unique to human culture it is now viewed as old and crude. I can't believe that one would exist on Omega! Black market maybe, I don't know. I raise my hand and point towards the item I desire. "How about that guitar?" I asked. If only elcors could show emotion by stance then it would have made the situation even more delightful. "With great surprise and curiosity, I am surprised that you choose something as old as that." I gave a soft smile towards the elcor, today is your lucky day elcor. "Well, old habits die hard." I exclaim.

The elcor called for an assistant to bring down the guitar, well acoustic guitar. I then heard a familiar voice from the side of me. "Keytar?" I looked down to Tali and slightly chuckled. "It's pronounced Gur-tar" I explained to her. "Ga-tar?" I was close to a face palm from her lack of native tongue of human pronunciation. I shook my head at her and whipped out my credit chit to pay for the guitar. As I waited for the monies to process I heard a thick alien voice from behind me. "We don't see many of your kind around here." That sentence can't be referring to me, there are plenty of humans about on Omega. Wait... Tali!

I shoot myself around to see three batarians and a human. From the looks of them they were freelancers. The lead batarian had a red-ish green mixture across his skin. They hadn't noticed my presence at this time, I took this advantage to step in before anything else was said. I moved slightly in front of Tali to obstruct the batarian. "Can I help you?" I blankly said towards the batarian. He quenched his eyes at me. "Help me? Can you help me? I'm afraid not, but that quarian can help us." I heard him say to me. What a rude bastard. "I don't think she's interested." I calmly said. I gotta try and use some of my charm to get out of this one, intimidating these guys will just lead to trouble. I waited for a reply.

"I appreciate what your trying to do, but this does not concern you human." The batarian exclaimed. He was pushing it and it's working. It's time to release something of my own. "Gobble gobble some more turkey." I spat out. As I expected the batarian was taken back by the response, it was most likely he doesn't understand what I'm on about. There was a moment of silence before the human within the freelancer group spoke up. "He just called you fat boss." That trigger a unwanted event. The freelancer group glared towards me, I was creating a scene. "So you insult me using human terminology, that's weak human." The batarian answered. I didn't have time to deal with this moron, I need to finish this now. I begin to raise my hand towards the batarian pointing in his direction with my armoured finger. "Gobble some more turkey face, you and your pounces best be heading off back to pansy land." I angrily said. I was prepared to continue my rant when I felt someone between us.

"Enough, you're both acting like children!" I heard Tali protest. I had to agree with her, we were acting like children a bit. I lowered my hand back to my side, I also didn't like the fact that she has placed herself between me and him...

"Hmph, the quarian has spoken some sense to this _complicated_ discussion." I heard from the batarians mouth. His attitude was that of a sadistic mind freak. He really doesn't want to drop, just wants to push me that little bit further... I was ready to throw another insult towards the batarian when Tali gazed at me and shook her head slowly. As much as I hated it I backed down and stood ready incase anything was to go horribly wrong. She turned her attention back at the batarian who seemed to have a half smile written all over his face. She then spoke to them. "I'm not interested." She said in a rather harsh manner. The smug look on the batarians face fell, what a tool.

The batarian shrugs. "Well I guess we'll have to find another." he said. Tali returned back to my side and signalled me to follow her. At least she managed to resolve the situation better than I did, could have ended ugly if I did it my way. "Come on Icarus, lets go." Tali spoke towards me in a slight demanding tone. What about my purchase don't I get to finish that? I quickly shot my view to the eclor vendor and said. "Can you have this delivered to docking bay 16?" I swipe my credit chit to confirm the purchase. "With many thanks, thank you human, I hope to see you again soon." The elcor spoke. I then felt a tug come from Tali as she urge me to leave.

I followed her through the crowds within the market, I can't get them thugs out of my head. It seemed a little weird that a human is with a batarian freelance group. I'll keep that to myself for now... I noticed Tali reached her hand to the side of her head, obviously opening a communications channel. "Kaidan, were coming to you we ran into a bit of trouble." She said sharply. After a moment I heard a synthesised reply. "Just as well, the commander wants us to move to the lower district." We then changed our direction, I could see that Tali brought up her omni-tool to update the new destination. "Something here isn't right." I heard again from Tali's receiver. For the record, nothing here is right.

"We'll be there shortly." Tali said with haste. We navigated through the dark corridors of Omega, the closer we got to our destination, the less amount of people were about. We came to a stand still in a large room with various pipes jolted about. I decide to take the lead for once and acknowledge were here, I don't know where Liara and Kaidan are though... I brought up my omni-tool and tuned into squads channel. "We're here Kaidan, where are you?" I said. I began to observe the area around us, it was very poorly lit, difficult to see. "We can't see you, are you sure you're in the right area?" Kaidan replied my speakers. It then hit me, something was wrong, Tali even turned at the words Kaidan said. "What!" She spat.

"I knew something wasn't right about this, it's even worse that we can't get in contact with the commander." Liara added over the com channel. "Just hold tight Icarus, we are coming to you." Kaidan said in a rushed voice. Can't believe this, first mission and it's all going to shit. What made it worse was I heard a door open. I shot my head in the direction of the door which was behind me. In walked a large figure accompanied by smaller ones. I began to move to the side of the room, I brought an arm round Tali's back to drag her along with me. I think she noticed we had company. We moved into a dark spot within the room, barely enough room for the two of us. We stood side by side as the other beings fully entered the room. I could make out what the larger figure was, a krogan... The other smaller ones were vocha, about seven of them. What's more worrying is the fact they're all armed to the teeth.

"Blood Pack" I head Tali whisper to me. An organisation, merc group. What are they doing here? My question was answered. "Come out, or don't. That would be fun." The krogan spoke out loud. The vocha gathered behind the beast. I looked towards Tali, I couldn't see her though, it's was really dark. "What now?" I quietly asked. Luckily the pipes around us did rattle and steam was exhausted from some, that gave us enough cover to talk. "We wait." She responded. I looked back to the krogan, by the look on his face he was getting ready to enjoy himself. "Find them, keep them alive if you can." The krogan ordered. Why would they want us alive, what don't we know? The krogan's minions began to scatter around the room. Things were getting tense, if Kaidan and Liara don't turn up soon... Well I don't wanna think what could happen right now. I heard snarls and comments being made by the vocha. Their fucking faces are enough to make me shoot them. I usually don't have a problem with other species, but when vocha are involved it just makes my blood boil a little.

One of the vocha came close to where we were, a couple of feet. I could heard the bastard sniff about... Like dogs... I watched as the vocha surveyed what was ahead of it... Blackness, I hope. Something then unexpected happen and I really wished it didn't happen. "Tali, Icarus report." Kaidan's voice came out through mine and Tali's speakers. The vocha darted his head in our direction and took a step forward. It then reached a hand out into the darkness. I couldn't take this much longer! A moment passed, I felt something touch my chest plate.

I gave up and let my instincts take over, I'll explain my actions later once we get out alive. I quickly drew my left hand up across my chest round the vocha's arm exposing his body to me. My right hand drew down to my Shuriken, I pulled it out of it's place and lodged it into the vocha and discharge three bursts into the fiend. For safe measure I lifted my right foot and extended it out into the vocha pushing the scum to the floor. I let off another burst into the vocha to make sure it's dead, bloody regenerative freaks. At this time I drew the attention of everyone in the room. "Move!" I shouted as I dashed out for the nearest bit of cover. I pitched myself behind some low piping while Tali positioned herself behind a much larger section of piping allowing her to stand behind cover.

We were greeted by a hail of gun fire, I peaked round the corner a few times only to meet another round clipping past me. I switched up my Shuriken for my Mattock, I checked the ammo count. Sixteen rounds... Good... I let off a blind fires towards the enemy. Tali deployed a sentry that whizzed off and scared a few vocha. Despite the distraction I was only able to let of a few accurate shots, no kills though... Tali how ever I think took one down. They were closing in on us and fast, I don't know how much longer we could hold them for.

"He's charging!" Tali shouted across to me. I glanced my head to face Tali and saw her firing in my general direction, she probably means the krogan. That's not a good sign at all. I stood and raised my weapon over the low piping, at the end of my barrel was the krogan. He had a battle scarred face, blood red armour and some big fuck off gun. I squeezed the trigger and felt my Mattock kick into my shoulder, I repeated this action several times letting off shots of succession into the krogan. This however, only seemed to anger him. Before I knew it the giant toad was scurrying his feet towards me, I the audible click toward from my weapon indicating it can not fire any more. I then heard a crunching of metal and screeching of steam implode my ears. The crazy git charged right into the pipes. I was greeted by a mountain full of steam, I could feel the heat from it and staggered back covering my face with my arms.

As I recovered from the moment, I then felt a series of rounds hitting my shields, it was hard to see what was ahead of my due to the shielding flares. My shields then dropped, I felt a several sharp impacts hit my armour, at least none were cutting through. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, the Blood Pack krogan appeared round my bit of cover. He marched towards me and unloaded a shot point blank into my chest. The force of the impact knocked me off my feet, I landed flat on my back gasping for air. It became difficult to breathe, struggling for air I tried to pull the chest plate away from me. There was no anvil...

I heard my name being shouted out, my hearing was too distorted to distinguish who. I laid there helpless to the krogan in front of me who pointed the end of it's barrel towards me. I try to resist by lift my right arm and extending it towards the gun to see if I could grab it. No luck though, it was out of reach.

I guess it's all over, one mission and I'm out of action permanently. It's not how I planned to go out but if this is it, I might as well just accept my fate. I waited for the killing blow, but it was ceased was covered in a blue aura and lifted up off the floor. His arms began the flutter about, he then was flung to the side followed by a barrage of rounds flying across my vision.

I was saved? Why? I'm not that important am I?

I shifted my head to view my saviours, Kaidan and Liara manage to arrive in time. They were finishing off the attackers, they were either fleeing or putting up a petty attempt to take down the biotic duo. I saw Tali come out of her cover and rush over to me. She stood over me and tried to talk to me I think. There was too much echoing to understand what she was trying to say. She then held out her hand, I could understand what that means. I extended my own and grasped her hand in mine. She brought her other hand to help pull me up. Once I was up on my feet, Tali helped steadied me. I could hear myself breathing heavily, I had to control myself if I want to be able to carry on.

I bended down slightly supporting myself by placing my hands on my knees. I remained in the position until the side effects wore off.

I came to myself and stood back up again. "Icarus, are you alright?" I heard from Tali, she had a tone of concern. "Yeah, I... I think I'm fine." I replied sounding breathless. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turn myself round to see Liara in front of me and Kaidan just behind her. "Have you sustained any injuries?" Liara asked. I was about to reply when Kaidan answered for me. "He has suffered any suit ruptures, we should regroup with the commander." Liara let go of me and nodded towards Kaidan. "Lets head back to the Normandy, maybe we can get in contact there." Tali suggested. I just hope I don't slow these guys down too much.

Kaidan ejected a thermal clip from his Predator. "Good idea, I just hope she's alright." He said meaningfully. Liara approached him and said. "It's Shepard, she'll be fine." I saw Kaidan nod his head, my attention was then caught by Tali. "Here, you dropped this." She said handing back the Mattock rifle, I took it from her graciously. "Cheers big ears." I managed to spill out. Her head shifted back a little, ah wait... "Human expression." I said. Checking the Mattock I loaded in another thermal clip. Kaidan waved a hand at us, guess it's time to move. We began to advance to one of the exits when I clutched my left side of my stomach. If it wasn't a bullet wound it was a massive bruise swelling up. "Icarus?" I heard Tali call out to me. She was pretty worried, she seemed like that sort of person that worries for others. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." I told her, hopefully that would reassure her. I wouldn't know until after the mission probably.

We back tracked our way through Omega, what really ticked me off was that everyone was gone, no one to be seen. We entered the market place again, there was a crowd now, that eased my nerves slightly. Kaidan stopped as his ear pieces flickered to life with Shepard's voice. "Kaidan, we're done here but someone has ticked off the other merc bands." Too right someone has, it's become a bit of a mess. "We we're attacked by Blood Pack mercs. It wouldn't surprise me too much, but something is different." Kaidan replied. I should probably relay what I heard from that krogan. I reached up to my communications unit ignoring the pain across my body. "One of them said they wanted us alive." I added over the channel, I got a look from Kaidan. "We'll discuss this back on the Normandy." Shepard ordered. I lowered my hand and grip my rifle tightly, I sure hope we don't run into any more trouble.

We exited the market place onto the walkway towards Afterlife and the docking area. Something really stood out in the crowd outside Omega. There was like two armoured beings seem to be asking the locals something. "Kaidan are they?" Liara began to say. She couldn't finish though, one of them saw us and immediately opened fire. I was the first to return as I raised my rifle towards the two, trying to be careful not to cause civilian casualties. I managed to break one of their shields as the rest of the team got into cover. There was a whaling that came from behind me, I spun run to come face to face with another white armoured being. I didn't have a chance to shoot as my weapon was knocked out of my hands by a large dagger. He came at me again with a over head stab. I step to my side quickly and brought my hands towards his wrists, bringing the arm down and under my arms. I took a step inwards and hooked my foot under his, I jerked my torso and threw my opponent to the floor. I wasn't going to let him recover. I whipped out my Shuriken and peppered the white knight till he couldn't get up.

During this whole time gunfire erupted around me, more of them white soldiers appeared. "Icarus get to cover, you're out in the open!" Kaidan shouted down the communications channel. I searched for the nearest bit of cover, I saw some crates ahead of me. It would be a bit of a run but it'll have to do.

I made a dash for it, I felt rounds whizz past me, some of them hit me as my shields flared up and my body jerked in the direction the rounds hit. I'm almost there, just a few more steps. "Get down!" I heard a shout call out. I think it was meant for me? It was too late though, I caught a shimmer of a rocket speed towards me. I staggered back from the impact as I heard my shields collapse. Pointing my weapon forward I sprayed in any direction where there was an enemy. Again like earlier I received a series of sharp impacts across my armour. I fought to stay on my feet and drag my self to cover. I couldn't though, it was too much. Then my visor shattered in front of me. I let out a grasp and slammed shut my eyes to protect them. My centre of balance was tipped off, I crashed onto the floor. Like again, it was a little difficult to breathe, my vision was blurred and darkened. I heard a faint shout of my name before everything became too dark to see.

I guess that's it. What a day...


End file.
